


never felt so much at home

by nevernevergirl



Series: woke up in a car [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevernevergirl/pseuds/nevernevergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, hell no. I taught her that!" </p><p>Neal teaches Emma to keep look out. Missing Tallahassee flashback fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never felt so much at home

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Something Corporate's Woke Up in Car. Completely pointless and self-indulgent fluff, I am so sorry.

Neal sighed, checking the time idly, foot tapping in a mindless nervous habit as he leaned against the wall.

This hotel is too nice for them to really safely pull this, but they weren't going to find anything else in the window between checkout and housekeeping, and it'd been days already in their tiny Bug without a shower stop, so. Desperate times.

Emma ran out of the hotel room, grinning with her hair pulled up high in a wet knot on top of her head. She kisses him on the cheek with the giddy  triumph of getting away with something decidedly naughty, and he can't help it--he has to pull her in closer, kiss her mouth, wrap an arm around her waist and hold her close because how the hell did he luck out like this?

"Shower's all yours, babe," she says as she pulls away, smiling. "I didn't take too long, did I?"

"Should be fine," he shrugged. "Just stay out here and be look-out. Anyone comes down the hall, knock against the door."

She frowns a little. "Like...just knock?"

He sighs, leaning against the door. "Just, like. Fall against it, like this," he demonstrates, pushing against the door with his shoulder."

Emma watches him with concentration, trying to copy him. He tries not to laugh--she's so fucking _young._

"Maybe a little more natural, baby," he says, trying to keep the tease out of his voice. She scowls.

"I'll be _fine,"_ she grumbles. "I've had your back plenty of times before, you know."

He smiles widely. "Yeah, I know."

"Go shower," she rolled her eyes. "I have to live with you, you know." 

"I know," he says, raising his eyebrows and smirking a bit stupidly, leaning in to kiss her neck. She laughs, slapping at his arm.

"Neal, _go_."

He laughs, pulling away and walking into the room.

"Neal?" she calls out. He stops, looking back at her. She bits her lip. "See you soon?"

He knows it's not supposed to be a question, but he also knows asking can be a hard habit to break. 

"See you soon," he promises, nodding.


End file.
